Fallen
by madamada-chan
Summary: After the war, Heero tries to move on but is having trouble doing so. . . until someone comes to help. Fine, I really suck at summaries.
1. prologue

Disclaimers: Two words: NOT MINE!  
  
The only thing I own is my pair of eyes (and ears), which I used to watch G- wing series and Endless Waltz.  
  
Sorry, similarities with other fics are unintentional, because the only G- wing fics I've read so far are just Yume Maxwell-Yuy's and Elle-FaTe2x1's.  
  
I dedicate this fic to Elle-FaTe2x1 and Yume Maxwell-Yuy! *heart* You two!!! It's all because of you that I got into this! So, for the really nice and inspiring fics that I've read from you. . . this is my revenge! XD  
  
Warnings: Um, yaoi? Heero-angst? Ignored Relena? What else. . . Oh, yeah, a mischievous Duo. . . I think. I'm also going to make some (if not a LOT) of the stuff up, since it's been quite a long time since I've watched the anime. That's pretty much it.  
  
This is just a vain attempt to write on Heero's POV, so if he goes OOC. . . flying tomatoes will be much appreciated. Just make sure they're soft. (And still edible @_@)  
  
And now I present to you. . .  
  
"Fallen"  
  
Prologue  
  
December. . . it's been almost a year now since the war ended, and it's been quite. . . peaceful. Yes, that's how I'll describe everything around me now. Such a wonderful word, isn't it? Especially if you're one of those who worked so hard so that it'll be back to the people's vocabulary again. And now, they just move on, happy and contented. . . but also trying their best to maintain their quiet and war-free society. So, I guess everyone is settled, enjoying the serenity of their lives now. Everyone. . . except me.  
  
It's a cold afternoon, and the snow is beginning to fall. I'm sure tonight will be another freezing night. Right, remind me to bring a bigger, and ~thicker~ coat next time. All I have now is my lousy excuse for a jacket. You know, that denim one I'm so fond of wearing. Not even warm enough to stop my shivering. But that doesn't stop me from walking, though. That's right, that's what I've been doing lately, just walking. . . with no direction. I'm just wandering around aimlessly. Funny, now isn't that a metaphor of my life? It keeps on going, but to absolutely nowhere.  
  
I look around the streets, and I see a lot of people much like myself. They're the by-standers, the people sleeping on the streets, and the drunk and the bums. But I think I still envy them, because somehow, they're just drifting. I, on the other hand, feel like I'm spiraling downwards, like falling to an endless abyss. I don't how I could get back up. . . or IF I still could.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!! Help me!!! Please!"  
  
The scream of a little girl startled me out of my reverie. I was so lost in my thoughts that I haven't realized I was walking straight into one of the darkest alleys. There she is, cowering in fear, clutching a little bag with her tiny fingers. And in front of her is a drunkard, pointing a small kitchen knife at her.  
  
Then I suffer from a painful flashback for a bit. I failed that little girl and her dog. . . this time I won't let this kid down. I quietly sneak towards them.  
  
"C'mon now little girl. Just give me that tiny bag of yours and I'll let you go."  
  
He walks closer to the girl, with a smug smile on his face, which doesn't look so attractive given he's got a couple of front teeth missing. But the girl just held on to her bag tighter.  
  
"No. . . please don't take this! It's a present for my mom. I sold a lot of flowers day and night just to buy this. So please, this is the only thing I can give mommy to make her happy this Christmas!!!"  
  
The little girl is already begging. Really, how low can this guy get? The kid's worked her ass off to buy that and he just plans to take it away. Why doesn't HE work for something he wants.  
  
I'm almost near them now. Slowly, as quietly as I can, I walk towards him and grab him from behind. The girl gasped in surprise at first, but was smart enough to realize that I came to help her. She runs away. Good, now I can handle this guy without having to worry about getting her involved.  
  
I roll his wrist, making him lose his hold on the knife, and it fell clattering on the ground. He tries to break free, but I try to hold him back as much as I can. I'm cold, shivering, my vision's going in and out of focus, and I'm smaller. . . a LOT smaller than him. So, obviously, he breaks free and punches me squarely on the face. I can feel my cheek swelling up from the hit, but force myself up.  
  
He's drunk, so it might be easier for me to knock him out. . . just a little. I muster up as much strength as I can and hit the back of his neck. Success! I did it, paralyzed him for a bit. He's squirming on the ground. By the time he wakes up, he'll be having a hell of a headache. . . not just from the hangover but also from the hit I gave him.  
  
"Big brother!!! You okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I turn to look, and it's that girl again. She actually called me 'big brother'. . . I never had any real siblings, and it feels kinda nice. It's the first time that I've noticed it, but she's pretty cute. She has beautiful jade eyes and curly light-brown hair, rolled into little curls and tied to a ponytail on both sides just right above her ears. She looks like a walking doll. Then she smiles at me and glomps me around the waist. (too short to hug me)  
  
"Thank you!!! You saved me."  
  
I half-kneel and meet her gaze, then I give her an affectionate pat on the head.  
  
"Your welcome." And I force a smile.  
  
A man, probably in his early twenties, comes running to us. He has short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's wearing a familiar emblem on his shirt. There's no doubt about it, he's a preventer. He stood between me and the girl, shielding her protectively.  
  
"Maria! Are you all right?"  
  
"Um, uncle Rei, he's the one who saved me." Maria explained, before this guy does anything.  
  
"Oh. . ." Then he actually smiles at me. "Thanks for saving my niece."  
  
"It's nothing." I shrug.  
  
Then for a moment I feel movement from behind. I push Rei away by instinct, and feel a sudden jolt of pain at my side. I look at my waist and see the dagger, pierced through my skin, blood spilling out. I hear Maria gasp as I fall on my knees again. At the corner of my eye I saw Rei pull out a tranquilizer gun and shoot the guy. That'll really knock him out all right. Rei comes running to my side.  
  
"Hey man you okay?" He offers to tend to my wound, but I push his hand away.  
  
"It's okay. I can take care of myself. Take Maria home. She's had a rough night."  
  
He looks at her, but looks at me again anxiously.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Knowing that talking to him would be useless, I pull the dagger out and force myself up, then run away as fast as I can.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You're injured!"  
  
I hear his voice like it's far too away. But I don't care, I won't stop. I can't let Maria see this, she's too young to be exposed to so much blood. I'm bleeding a lot by now. I hope I'll have enough stamina left to at least reach my house, and yes, it's a very small one so don't ask. At least there I can tend to my wound. Damn, my vision's beginning to blur, and I feel hot, like fever's coming. I still continue to run, but my pace is getting slower with each step. Can't run anymore. . . too tired. . .  
  
Great, I feel myself falling. . . But that's strange. How come my head doesn't hit the ground? Maybe I'm too numb to feel anything now. Maybe not. I vaguely feel someone holding me. I try to open my eyes. It's very fuzzy, but I make out violet orbs. . . brown hair. . . and black clothing. . . I know this guy.  
  
But before I could even say his name, darkness takes me in.  
  
=^w^= You have an idea who found him. . . right??? So how's it so far? Should I continue? Or not. . .? 


	2. chapter 1

Hehe. . . and you thought this fic was already buried six feet under. Not yet!  
  
Sorry for the long time before I updated. I know. Stupid exams.  
  
So here. I hope you like this part.  
  
Reply to reviews see below.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I'm dreaming again. I just know it. It's always the same dream that's been haunting me for ages. I'm walking at a dark path, and there're corpses all around me, grabbing my ankles, wrists, arms as I struggle to pass through. The faces are just looking at me with slimy stuff dripping from them, like blood. And their voices combined together make a very eerie music that gives me Goosebumps.  
  
There's no doubt about it. They're the shadows of those people I've killed, coming back to haunt me. I've been killing people for as far back as I can remember, so I wouldn't wonder if these people haunting me in my sleep would end up killing me in one of my nightmares.  
  
What's so surprising really is that, every time I come close to actually dying in this dream, the same thing happens that brings me back. I hear a voice calling my name, a very familiar voice that I just couldn't put my finger on.  
  
Then the voice becomes a shadowed figure as he comes running towards me, but the ground suddenly cracks open and he falls into it. Me, being the stupid little me, goes jumping into the crack and holds my hand out to him. Then we are both enveloped in a bright light and I wake up.  
  
My eyes sleepily flutter open as the morning light greets me. I try to sit up but falls right back down to bed when I'm startled by a sudden twinge of pain on my side. I lower the blanket and raise my shirt to reveal a bandage wrapped around my waist. What the heck, just when did I. . . Oh, right. I stumbled upon a drunken idiot last night harassing a little girl. Hmmm. . . wait a minute I remember Rei came to get Maria, then I got stabbed, and I ran back here. . . that's strange, I don't remember getting back here and tending to my wound. So who. . .  
  
But before I could even ponder that, someone knocks on my door.  
  
"Yo! Hee-chan! You awake already?"  
  
Duo? What's this baka doing here? Don't ask me why he's still calling me that pathetic nickname. I don't know either. I don't even remember allowing him to call me that. But he just does. I've become used to it anyway. And I've learned the hard way that there's absolutely no way of winning an argument over this guy once when he. . . forget it.  
  
Right, he must've imagined me telling him to come in, because the next moment, his head pops through the now opened door and he cheerfully walks in. I look at him nonchalantly as he walks closer to me and sits on the side of my bed.  
  
"How ya doin?"  
  
I flinch a bit at the touch as he removes a wet cloth on my forehead and feels my temperature. Then he sighs in relief.  
  
"That's good. You're fever's gone down, but it hasn't totally left, so don't push yourself just yet." He reprimands. Idiot. He's acting like a big brother to me again. Of course, I just ignore him.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast? You haven't got much stuff in your fridge, so the only things I can make for you are soup, oatmeal, or pan cakes." He asks cheerfully, totally oblivious to the look of surprise that appeared on my usually stoic face. What the heck, since when did he have the right to inspect my kitchen???  
  
Resigned to the fact that this guy never falls for my silent treatment, which for a million times I wished he would, I decide to speak to him.  
  
"Duo. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He raises his eyebrows at me in mild surprise, but soon smiles again.  
  
"Oh. . . you don't remember do you? I came to visit you here just last night. I decided that, well, since we'll both be alone for the holidays anyway, then I might as well come here and spend it with you."  
  
He stands up and opens the blinds. My eyes squint at the sudden contact with bright sunlight. Then he continues to babble.  
  
"I knocked for hours but you didn't answer. Then I thought that maybe you were out, so I waited for you at the porch for a few more hours. Just then, I saw you coming, about to collapse on the ground. I'm just glad I made it in time to catch you before your head hit the concrete floor."  
  
He comes to my side again and plunges the wet cloth on a bowl of water placed on top of my bedside table, before squeezing it a bit and putting it back on my forehead.  
  
"So tell me, what happened to you last night?" He asks, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I give him a brief summary of what happened, and don't ask me why the heck I suddenly felt like telling him, because I myself don't know. Since when did Heero Yuy ever feel obliged to take orders from Duo Maxwell anyway?  
  
"What's this? It seems that Hee-chan here has a soft spot with kids." He says teasingly. That's it, I feel a nerve twitching.  
  
"Don't start with me Maxwell." I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh but it's true. Don't you think it suits you Hee-chan? The perfect soldier, um, say, let's rephrase that a bit. The perfect KNIGHT comes to rescue a damsel in distress."  
  
Then he starts making a really stupid, almost hilarious, pose of a knight. I would've laughed, of course, had I not started to strangle him to death, choking the living daylights out of this idiot.  
  
"Hee. . . Hee-chan! I was. . . j. . . just. . . j. . . j. . . joking!!!" He manages to cough out.  
  
Then I loosen my hold. He pants for a bit then walks out of the room with a childish pout. He yelled through the door that he'll make breakfast for me while I let my head cool down.  
  
~)-0-(~  
  
Later that afternoon I went out for a walk. Er, rather, I ~sneaked~ out of the house for a walk. Duo will never let me go out of the house. Heck, he didn't even let me out of my room, saying crap like 'You have to get better first' et cetera. . . But I can't stand staying inside for even an hour. Staying in one place makes me think too much. I guess I got too used to walking a lot, it keeps my mind off things, and lets me drift even just for a while.  
  
Great, I'm beginning to feel dizzy again. Damned fever. I look around for the nearest bench and sit down. There are children playing with the snow. It's so nice to look at. I never had the chance to play with snow when I was young. Right, remind me I never even had the chance to BE young, because from the moment I was born, everything simply had to be perfect. . . to form me into their so-called 'perfect soldier'.  
  
Sometimes I wonder how it could've been if I had a normal childhood. . . and a normal life. But I guess I'll never know. And even now that I'm given the chance to start over, I feel like it's too late. I'll never have a 'normal' life because I feel so. . . tainted. My hands are stained with blood after all. So much blood. Who am I then to be given the chance to live a happily. . .?  
  
Memories. . . so many memories of blood and killing are haunting me again. Every time I get into this train of thought it always comes down to this. What was the point of my life? Why did I have to be the one to pilot 'wing' and kill all of them? Why did I have to live through it all, only to be eaten up by my guilt and regret? Sometimes. . . I think it could've been better if I died somewhere along the way. Then I would've been able to finally rest.  
  
I'm shivering. . . why did I suddenly feel so cold? Heh. I guess this coldness I'm feeling isn't just from the outside. . . but from within me. Sleepy. . . shut my eyes and let the darkness take me. . .  
  
Then warmth.  
  
I feel something wrapped around me. Open my eyes.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I told you not to go out." He says with a childish pout. Kind of cute really.  
  
He wrapped his coat around me. So that explains the warmth.  
  
"Come on I'll take you home."  
  
I try to stand and end up wobbling from side to side. So Duo takes my arm and wraps it around his shoulders supporting me as we walk back to my house.  
  
It was pretty dark already by the time we arrived. I didn't even bother opening the lights as we walked in, because right now, I desperately want to go back to y bed and sleep. I haven't realized until now how tired I got from going out, even if it was just a very short walk. I open the door to my room and lie down.  
  
"Oyasumi. Hee-chan"  
  
Then he kissed my forehead. It wasn't long before I doze off.  
  
~)-0-(~  
  
I groggily open my eyes, and the dark surroundings tell me that it's already late in the evening. I get out of bed, and upon opening the door what met my sight made my eyes go wide. The living room is decorated with a bunch of tiny shimmering lights, Christmas lights? And there's a four-foot pine tree with ornaments standing on the center table.  
  
"Oya! Hee-chan. You're here."  
  
Duo greets me from the kitchen, and I miserably hold myself from laughing upon seeing him actually wearing an apron. What the heck is this guy thinking?  
  
I walk over and see what he's doing (and also to make sure that my kitchen is till intact). The table has been filled with different mouth- watering delicacies. Really, despite his, well, being Duo, and no matter how impossible it may sound, this guy can cook. And he does it good mind you.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve after all, so I decided we might as well have a little celebration don't you think?" he says upon seeing the blank look on my face.  
  
Oh, right, Christmas. So it's already been a year since we last fought using our gundams. And. . . it's been a year since I've been wandering.  
  
"There, this is the last of it. So you hungry? Let's eat!"  
  
Really, what comes along with his skill in cooking is also his bottomless appetite.  
  
"Sure." I shrug. I'm not about to let him see that I'm actually happy about this. . . and the fact that this is the first time I actually spent Christmas Eve with someone, and it's him.  
  
After that we spent the rest of the night talking (or at least Duo was having a monologue and I just kept on grunting) and admiring the fireworks display. Then we had a drink, and made a toast for each other's happiness. And that is why this idiot here is flushed, obviously drunk. His hiccups tell me that any minute now he'll fall asleep, and tomorrow he'll have a nightmare of a hangover. Idiot. I told him not to drink too much.  
  
He grabs my shoulder all of a sudden and pins me down on the couch.  
  
"O. . . oi!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Heero." He said, his violet orbs glimmering, as he looks straight into my eyes.  
  
It's the first time he ever called me by my first name, and not that silly nickname he came up with. Shake that thought off my head. He's drawing nearer.  
  
"What are you mmph. . ."  
  
He silenced my question by locking his lips with mine. . .  
  
And promptly falls asleep on top of me. Idiot.  
  
=^w^= So? How was it? Suggestions? Comments? It'll be much appreciated.  
  
Reply to reviews:  
  
Lie-chan and go go gadjet: So here it is! Thanks for the review!!! It was just what I needed to continue this fic.  
  
HeeroDuo4eva, Water-chan and Leaf Zelindor: Waiii!!! Thanks for reviewing. I promise I'll try to keep this as interesting as I can.  
  
his infernal majesty: *bows with awe to the great sponge* Yes your majesty! As you wish. ^_~  
  
Strider Battle: Wowoies! You actually put me into your fave list!!! *heart* Domo arigatou!!! And thanks for the review! I promise I'll try my best to continue this fic! 


	3. chapter 2

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It's true. I have just successfully snagged fan fiction's SLOWEST UPDATER AWARD. XD  
  
Again, sorry for the long update. I had a very busy sched. I never thought college could be sooooo demanding! Ack! But I'm glad I still managed to find time to work on this. I am NOT the type of writer who starts and doesn't finish, coz I myself am annoyed by those. ^_^! But I AM sorry for taking tooooo much time in working on this. *bows apologetically*  
  
So there. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting now ne?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
My neck feels stiff. I think I got cramps or something. Tilt my head a little and hear a faint cracking sound. Oh. No wonder. I slept on the couch. Wait a minute. . . on the couch?  
  
Then memories of what happened last night flash on my head. I feel my heart beating fast, and my breath is starting to get caught in my throat. Last night. . . was it real? My hand unconsciously moves up to my lips. Did he really. . .  
  
I jump when I hear his voice.  
  
"Oh. So. . . so you're. . . um. . . awake. Uh. . . 'morning!" Duo greets. He's stammering.  
  
I'm not surprised that he's uncomfortable. Even I. . . I feel. . . awkward. An odd silence takes place, and I can feel the tension between us. It only lasted for a few seconds though. You know Duo. He could never stay quiet even if his life depended on it.  
  
"So. . . uh. . . yeah, I cooked breakfast. Um, wanna eat?" He invites sheepishly.  
  
"Su. . . sure." I stammer. Hey! I didn't know I was actually capable of that. Wow. Me, THE Heero Yuy actually. . . nervous??? Now that's a first in the history of mankind.  
  
So I walk to the dining room with him. Once again there's uncomfortable silence between us. And it stayed until we finished eating, washed the dishes, and pretty much all throughout the entire morning.  
  
We did nothing but sit on the couch and watch TV. By 11:30 Duo stood up and turned towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go cook lunch. What do you want to eat?" He asked cheerfully, but the tenseness in his voice told me that he's plastering a forced smile.  
  
I take the remote, switch off the TV and stand up as well.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll go help. I don't have plans of paying you for being my personal chef you know." I say nonchalantly.  
  
And he laughs.  
  
"You know what Hee-chan? You're so mean!" He teased.  
  
Even if it still feels a bit edgy, it feels less tense now. We had a bit of trouble deciding what to cook. Even if it's a bit embarrassing to admit, well, you see, the fridge was. . . let's just say almost empty. Almost. There was nothing left but some spoiled veggies, which we didn't dare smell, all the more eat. There were still a few edible enough, problem is, what to make of those. It's like having orange juice powder and coffee as ingredients for making an experimental concoction. It took us a good 45 minutes before Duo came up with something.  
  
So we boiled, fried and seasoned. It turned out okay. I guess. Only, it was a bit too salty. We agreed to put a bit more salt to put some flavor into the dish, only, I think we put a little too much. Oh well, better having something to eat than having none at all, right?  
  
After eating I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck shirt. I think I'll go for a walk, and maybe drop by the nearby grocery store. I do have to replenish the contents of my fridge.  
  
So I grab my jacket then open the door. I was just about to go out when Duo called.  
  
"Oi! You going out? Wait for me! I'll just go take a shower. I won't take long. Promise!" He said then scampered into the bathroom.  
  
"Fine." I mutter.  
  
~)-0-(~  
  
We walked a couple of blocks from my apartment then walk inside the grocery. We walk straight through the automatic sliding door and grabbed a basket for ourselves. I went to the aisles where I'll find the stuff that I need and Duo went to where he'll find his. After that we lined up and paid, then exited the store.  
  
After that we went decided to take a snack at the cafeteria just at the street corner. It's small, but nonetheless well furnished. It picked a very good spot too, because from there, you could clearly see the nearby bay. I've made it a hobby to stay here on summer afternoons and watch the sunset. But now that it's still winter, it's not as much attractive. Although, watching the ships dock and leave is still a good view.  
  
We went to the second floor and got one of the round coffee tables there.  
  
"This is great!!! I love this scenery! Talk about Buena Vista! You sure know how to pick the best spots Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed excitedly upon sitting, holding on to the railing as he marveled at the sight.  
  
A young lad, about my age or so, approached us with a smile.  
  
"May I take your orders Messrs?" he asked cheerfully, then handed us the menu.  
  
"I'll have Dark Mocha" The usual order. I love the way they brew this coffee, strong enough to keep your senses awake for three days.  
  
"Um, Oh! I'll have Butter and Caramel Frappe please." Duo said with a genki smile after browsing through the menu.  
  
We had a little chat while waiting for our drinks. Or, at least, Duo was, as usual, endlessly ranting about anything he feels worth discussing. All I did was shake my head, nod, and talk, saying three words at a time at most. We continued our little conversation albeit Duo was doing all the talking as we sipped our drinks.  
  
After that we took a stroll at the park. The snow had lessened considerably, but it was still freezing out here. It's a good thing the coffee I drank a while ago warmed me up inside. . . a little. I shivered and hugged myself as a cold wind blew. The next moment I felt Duo wrap his coat around me.  
  
" You know, you should buy a thicker jacket." Duo teased. It has become his favorite hobby to get on my nerves ever since the day we met.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me mister obvious." I reply sarcastically. "But how about you? You'll catch a cold."  
  
"Doesn't matter! I'm a healthy. . . a. . . a. . . ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Whoops. S'cuse me." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You're a healthy yet brainless baka." I finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Meanie!" He childishly pouted.  
  
"Let's go home. I don't want to take care of a sick idiot who's already mentally ill." I utter nonchalantly. Then, without even my consent, my body moved on its own will and pulled Duo closer, sharing his coat with him.  
  
"Thanks." Duo mumbled.  
  
And we walk back to my apartment.  
  
~)-0-(~  
  
I went to the bedroom to get a really thick blanket for each of us then wrapped myself with it. We moved the couch nearer to the fireplace and sat there, trying to warm ourselves up. At the corner of my eye I noticed Duo shivering, so I moved nearer to him and snuggled close, wrapping the blanket around both of us.  
  
"Hey thanks." He whispered sleepily.  
  
"Go to sleep. You look tired. You'll feel better by tomorrow." I said, trying really hard not to let concern show from my voice.  
  
We stayed still for a long time, and I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard Duo speak to me.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan. . . about last night. . . I. . ." He trailed off. I can clearly sense the hesitation in his voice.  
  
Another edgy silence ensued, but I opted to keep my mouth shut. I didn't know what to say about it. Then he continued.  
  
"Um, look, if. . . if you want to just forget about it. . . it's okay. I won't take it against you." He paused, then looked straight into my eyes. "But I want you to know. . . that it meant something to me."  
  
So. . . it wasn't just because he was drunk. So then he. . . did it on purpose?  
  
"I. . . I'm really sorry. I. . . I'll leave tomorrow if you like." He said, his voice having a hint of sadness.  
  
Funny, I feel like I. . . Do I really want him to stay? This doesn't make sense. I've been alone all my life and now. . . why do I feel like the thought of him leaving me seems. . . sad. . .?  
  
"I didn't say anything yet. Baka. I. . . don't want you to go."  
  
He looks up at me, eyes gleaming with hope and. . . happiness.  
  
Then I continue.  
  
"Besides. . . who told you I wanted to forget about it?"  
  
His happiness faded and was momentarily replaced with a shocked look. But then he registered what I said and beamed widely. Without warning, he pulled me into a really tight hug.  
  
Another moment of silence came, only this time it was a more comfortable silence. Inside, I felt, for what seems to be the very first time in my entire life, real warmth.  
  
And I felt the beginnings of a smile start to form on my lips.  
  
=^w^= I wanted to write more on this chap. Believe me. But couldn't think of anything yet. But hey, at least I managed another one alive! ^^;;  
  
Reply to reviews:  
  
Shadow-Kat: See? I did continue. I just forgot about the soon part. XD  
  
lora-helen: Wow! Such a hyperactive genki reviewer! I just LOOOOOVE your review. *dies laughing* anyway, the still sane part of me wants to say "Thanks~!!!" for your support and soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I hope I can finish this fic. I promise, I'll really try. ^^ *still laughing like an idiot*  
  
Vic: Yup. Definitely right. With Duo around there's nothing you CAN"T expect. Muwahahahaha *laughs like the maniacal neko that she is* I'm glad you like the fic. Thanks!  
  
Strider Battle: *panting hard* *takes a deep breath* *glomps Strider Battle back* ^^ Waiii~! I'm sooo happy you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this one too. I did update. I just overlooked the SOON part. Hehe ^_^! 


	4. chapter 3

 *O.O* Ooooh! Empath-chan actually decided to update! Well isn't that something! XD

     Wow… I'd consider it a miracle if there are people still actually reading this ^^;; Déjà vu: again, I say, sorry for the terribly long wait. Been having some problems with my Yami no Matsuei fanfics that I needed to fix, and also loosing confidence in my writing. T.T Oh well… 

Sorry, been ranting too much again. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 3 

     You know, people always say that you should think before you speak, or you might regret it. I officially declare myself as a living proof of that. I'll thank any kind soul who can explain to me exactly WHY I ever said those things. 

    ~ "_I. . . don't want you to go."_ ~     

     Any moment, perhaps, just a few more seconds, and I might actually throw this noisy idiot out of my house. As in LITERALLY throw him out. Well, it's eight in the morning and I already lost my temper. Quite record time actually, considering the earliest hour I lost my temper, if I remember it correctly, was 8:15 in the morning just last month. And it was also because of Duo.   

    He's bouncing around the house, hell knows why. Oh… right. I remember now. It's because I just proclaimed my undying love for him yada yada yada… So silly. Just because I admitted I return his feelings made him this happy. I mean, honestly I thought he'd laugh at me for that. As in me, defending champion of cold attitude actually admitting to someone that I care, now isn't that supposed to be funny? But, oh no, he didn't laugh at me. He just held me close… But I have to admit it felt… nice. Really nice. Right, see me melting like some puddle of gelatin.  

     I stand up and try to sound as irritated as I can. 

     "Duo! I'm giving you exactly ten seconds to stop. Or you're OUT!"  

    He smiles sheepishly.

     "Oops… hehe sorry about that, _love_." He finishes with a mischievous wink.

     I feel heat generate in my cheeks as he said that.

     See a hundred veins near my eyebrows twitch.

     See Duo fly out of my window.

     Literally.

     Hm, I think I used the wrong word. He didn't FLY out of the window. I THREW him out.

     ~)-0-(~

     After that rather lovely morning, we didn't talk much over breakfast. He's still pouting at me muttering things about how he could actually be dead right now and that I'd be the one to regret if I lost my lover. Baka. Since when did I give him the permission to call me his lover anyway? 'Hee-chan' I can tolerate, but this? No way! Imagine if the other pilots were here! They'd die laughing at me. 

     That is, if I was able to hold my sanity long enough _not_ to shoot them all before they even began to laugh. 

     Speaking of the other pilots, I wonder how they are. Not like I care. I'm just curious and that's ALL. No more, no less. Duo's also been babbling about inviting the others to come over. I would've but like I said, I have no idea where they are. And now I'm doomed to spend the rest of the holidays with this baka.

     We didn't have too much to do at home (just a better way of saying we had absolutely nothing to do) and were bored to death. So we decided to go out again and take a stroll at the park. The temperature's not as bad as before, but still freezing nonetheless. Despite that however, there are still a lot of people roaming around the park. 

     "Big brother!! Big brother!" 

     I recognize that sweet voice.

     I turn my head to look at where it's coming from, knowing that it's addressed to me. I see little Maria cutely running towards us, her hair flying behind her blonde ponytails. Her eyes are shining a brighter green now that it's daytime. I kneel down to greet her and she flings her tiny arms around my shoulders. 

    "Hey there. How've you been hn?" I gently ask, patting her head.

     "Well, seems like you're okay now." Said the figure approaching, who, with his messy brown hair and deep blue eyes can only be Rei.

     I merely nod at him to acknowledge him, which is when Duo interrupts. 

    "Ne, Hee-chan, care to introduce me to them?"

     Maria and Rei turn their attention to him and I take my turn to speak.

     "Oh yeah. He's Duo. Some idiot who dropped by my house and I don't know when he's planning to leave."

     And his head drops.

     "That was a very pleasant way of introducing your…"

     "Friend." I cut in before he speaks further. Honestly, this guy's mouth will eventually be the death of me. 

     Maria chuckles.

     "You two are so cute together."

     And for some reason, that comment really made me blush…

     Sometimes, I really hate it when children make innocent comments like that. They say that the words of a child are always true, and I hate to believe that. Us? Look cute together? I resent that. 

      "Hey, you know what, if you continue that, we'll become best friends!" Duo exclaims excitedly, beaming at Maria. 

     "Shut up you!" I snap at him.

     At the corner of my eye, I see Rei smirking. A knowing smirk. Hmph. Another idiot.

     "What are you grinning like that for?"

     "Oh nothing." And he whistles innocently. Why do I feel like these people are on some kind of conspiracy against me?

     That's it. I'm out of here.

     I turn to walk away then I feel Maria's hand grab me. 

     "Big brother, I have something for you." 

      She opens her fancy little pink shoulder bag and pulls out a… dunno, looks like intertwined threads or something. She wraps it around my wrist and locks it with a tight knot.

     "It's my way of saying thank you for saving my life the other night." She conveys with a bright smile.

     I stare at it for a long moment. It's actually the first time I got a Christmas present. Discounting Duo's kiss, of course. 

     "Thank you…" I unconsciously mutter. 

     "It's a wish bracelet. It knows what your heart is wishing for, and the moment that it falls of, is when your wish comes true." Maria explains, then continues with a proud grin. "I made that for you."

     "Thanks…" I tell her again, patting her head affectionately.

     "No biggie!" She replies. 

     "We better go. Maria's mom is probably worried about her already. We've been out for too long now." Rei voices out.

     "Oh pooh, so soon???" Maria pouts.

     "Well, it's not like you won't see each other anymore. It's just for now. Your mom's all alone at home, and you don't want her to be lonely now don't you?"

     Maria gives it a thought, then sighs. "I guess not."

     "Hey, next time we see each other I'll treat you to an ice cream parlour, is that okay?" I tell Maria, if that's any consolation at all.

    But it worked.

     "Sure!" She exclaims with a wide smile, then glomps me again.

      Then they turn to walk away. Maria turns to look at us and waves, a sweet smile still lingering on her doll-like face.  

     "Bye bye! Big brother!!"

     And they go, leaving me alone with Duo again. 

     "So, that was her huh? The one you saved." Duo asks me.

     "Aa." I simply respond.

     "Man I'm hungry. What do you say, Hee-chan? Wanna go eat dinner?"

     "Hmph. Bottomless pit." I grunt at him.

     "Meanie." Duo pouts.

     And lately… I've been finding it cute when he pouts. Well now, it seems the sadistic part of me wants to make him pout more often. 

     Now, it's my turn to do the pissing off. 

~)-0-(~

=^w^= Soo… should I still continue this fic? I feel like it's going nowhere… -_-;;; 

Anyhow… please let me know what you think. ^^ 

Just don't throw anything at me. I'm not very good at dodging objects. And this is my very first G Wing fanfic after all, so please be nice to me. ^^;;

~)-0-(~

Reply to reviews:

HeeroDuo4eva: Waii~!! Thanks a lot. I hope you liked this chap too. ^^

Anna: Wowies! Thanks!!! I was so motivated by what you said, so I decided to continue with this lil fic of mine. Although… I am really sorry for letting you wait too long before I update. *insert sheepish grin*

Devylzangyl: Sorry for making you wait for too long ne. TT.TT I'm really trying but it's hard, to think that this ficcie still doesn't have a plot until now. What I'm doing is basically just writing down random scenes that pop in my head. ^^;;

Strider Battle: I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. ^^;;; I really tried to update as soon as I could, but there were so many factors (a.k.a. excuses XD) that kept me from doing this fic… busy sched, add up with exams, headaches, etc… Not to mention I still haven't finished coming up with a plot for this. =^o^=

Kage Kitsune: Wai~!!! Hiei and Kurama are my fave characters too! ^^ *hearts* Especially that bishounen man-wolf!! I just sooo love him! ^^ I was tempted not to update knowing you were planning to send them to attack me (at least I get to meet them! XD XD XD), but of course, those reading this fic (if any) will kill me if I did that. 


End file.
